Youngmee Song
Youngmee Song (송영미) is one of Blythe's best friends, who she met during her first day at Downtown City High, along with Sue Patterson and Jasper Jones. She is also one of the only two person to be aware of Blythe's secret ability to talk to animals (the other is Roger Baxter). Her aunt is Christie, a woman who runs a sweet shop. Personality Youngmee is a somewhat soft-spoken, but intelligent girl. Blythe finds her almost encyclopedic knowledge somewhat creepy. Youngmee is also a very good student, as seen in Feud for Thought. However, she is fairly sensitive to criticism, as she became saddened when Blythe implied her pet snacks weren't as good as she thought. Youngmee appears to be Blythe's closest friend since her move, as Blythe spends the most time with her out of any of her friends. Blythe trusted her enough to reveal her secret to her in "The Secret Recipe". She is also shown to be odd and has irrational fears in some episodes. Appearance Youngmee is a girl of Korean descent with pale colored skin and somewhat slanted purple eyes. She wears her black hair up in low buns with two pink-purple flowers. She wears a green shirt with a heart design on the front and yellow sleeves, black flat shoes, shorts and purple leggings. Other Outfits * For gym class, Youngmee wears a long sleeved blue shirt with a short pair of orange shorts, white socks and blue-purple sneakers. Her hair is worn the same way. * The Mathlete's top is yellow with a deep purple icon in the middle and green lining. Trivia * Youngmee appears to spend more time with Blythe than her other two school friends. This may be due to her aunt's shop nearby Blythe's house and the pet shop. * She speaks Korean as revealed in "Tongue Tied". * Youngemee was the first person to be aware of Blythe's secret. * As of "Pet Sounds", she is trying to replicate Blythe's ability to talk to pets using Buttercream and Minka with no success. * Youngmee is excellent at making desserts for humans, but not very good at making treats for pets. This is rather parallel with Blythe, who is excellent at making clothes for pets, but doesn't have enough confidence to enter the world of human fashion designing. Gallery Lps-image1-102-570x420.jpg LPS-115-2 570x420.jpg LPS-115-8 570x420.jpg JFEn0Tc.jpg Tumblr inline_miupiee1d91qz4rgp.png LPS 020 11 570x420.jpg Tumblr mk4lrrWwjz1qdmbouo1 1280.png Blythe and Youngmee S1E16 Sweet Truck Ride.png PN 53.png Petnapped.png Dressed up?.jpg Zombie pets.png Finale 117.png Finale 109.png Finale 108.png Finale 88.png Finale 87.png Finale 75.png Josh biting lip.png Blythe and josh gazing.png That soothsayer is good.png Bakers And Fakers Infobox Image.jpg LPS 020 10 570x420.jpg Youngmee, We have to get to the bottom of this..jpg Blythe and Youngmee.jpg BlytheChasingYoungmee.png Blythe&YoungmeeWithIceCream.png YoungmeeWink.png CheepCheepBehindYoungmee.png DizzyYoungmee.png|Youngmee Dizzy CheepCheepOnYoungmee'sHead.png The Soul Patches and Youngmee.png YoungmeeSeesSoulPatches.png Blythe and Youngmee in Secret Cupet.png PepperSpraysWaterAtYoungmee.png SunilGivesFlowersToYoungmee.png Vinnie&Youngmee.png Minka&Youngmee.png Zoe&Youngmee.png PennyHuggingYoungmee.png BlytheZoe&YoungmeeSeeDancingChineseDragon.png BlytheZoe&YoungmeeWithClothing2.png BlytheZoe&YoungmeeWithClothing.png Feud for thought.JPG References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Teenager Category:Worker Category:Song Family